iChara
by WonderRin
Summary: Amu Hinamori has never believed in internet chat boxes. But, when a friends of hers introduces her to iChara, she finds that she is talking to a stranger. Who is that person? What will happen when she finds out who that person is? AU Amu x Ikuto HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

iChara Chapter 1

* * *

**Summary: **Amu Hinamori has never believed in internet chat boxes. But, when a friend of hers introduces her into iChara, Amu has found this mysterious person who she doesn't know the identity of. Who may that person be? What would happen when Amu finds who that person is? Amu x Ikuto, Kukai x Yaya, Slight Tadase x Amu AU

_Author's Note: _I hope you enjoy my first _Shugo Chara _fan-fiction!

* * *

Amu Hinamori didn't know what everyone at Seiyo High School was making a fuss about. Was it because of a new student? A pop quiz? Someone getting a boyfriend or girlfriend? Amu really wanted to know. That's when she ran into Tadase, her face automatically turning red. "Tadase!" she exclaimed. He grinned his well-known smile.

"Hello Hinamori-san," he greeted. Amu looked down, until a question came into her mind.

"Tadase?" she asked, wanting to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone so excited? It's school; no one should be excited about that," she seethed, crossing her arms, even though she was extremely embarrassed.

Tadase laughed. "No, no, no one is excited about that," he said. Amu blinked.

"Well, why, then?"

"It's the new internet chat box, called iChara," Tadase informed. Amu gave him a confused look.

"iChara?" He nodded.

"Yep. Like I said, it's a chat box. It's used to talk to people outside of school."

"But we have phones," she shot back, sweat-dropping. Tadase blinked before sheepishly smiling.

"I didn't really think of that…. So, are you going to use it?" He hoped she would. It took him a long time to make it; him and Kukai. Though, he would never say that. Amu closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No thanks," Amu said, walking off. Tadase froze.

"What? Why not, Hinamori-san?"

"It just seems like a waste of time. I have to get home." With that, Amu ran home, her feeling extremely embarrassed she said that to Tadase. And that was Tadase. Why did she say that? Amu doesn't know herself.

Should she use iChara?

* * *

It was nighttime when she pulled on her pajamas. Afterwards, she heard a thud on her balcony. _Ikuto…. What does he want now?_ Amu threw the curtains to the side to see a male with dark blue hair and equally blue eyes. She glared. Amu planted her head on the door so he can hear her. "What is it?" she shouted. Ikuto opened the door, making her face turn pink. "Wha-! You don't have-"Amu was cut off when Ikuto placed his hand on her mouth. Her face beamed with pinkness.

He smirked. "You wouldn't want to shout when your parents are home," Ikuto breathed. "Now would you?" Amu slapped his hand away and crossed her arms.

"Like I said, what is it?" she repeated, turning her head to the side so he won't see how bright her face is. Even though he already caught sight of it.

"Utau is having a concert. You're invited," Ikuto announced, walking out her room and jumping on the balcony. Amu blinked, walking after him.

"That's it?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her behind his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows. "You expected more?" He seemed impassive, though. Amu froze before craning her head to the side again. She pouted her lips.

"No. You just didn't say much and I was surprised," Amu lied. She utterly did expect more from Ikuto's mouth.

Ikuto smirked once more. "Okay, Hinamori. Whatever you say. The concert is this Saturday. So, be ready." With that he hopped off the balcony to only land on the ground, running off into the night. Amu smiled. Ikuto really amazed her. She didn't know how, though. Her face felt hot again. That's when a loud bang was heard on her door. Amu jumped from the sound.

"Amu!" her mother called.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready! Come down if you want to eat."

Amu sighed. "Whatever." She opened the door.

Her mother twirled around, saying, "So cool!" Amu rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day was a Friday as Amu got up from her deep slumber. She had a dream about herself, using iChara. She didn't know why, however. She has been thinking about using iChara, just for Tadase's sake. Amu shrugged it off and walked out her room, and onto Seiyo High School. Amu will think about it throughout the day.

* * *

"I can't believe you invited _Hinamori_, Ikuto. Why would you do that?" Utau asked, glaring at him who kept silent.

Ikuto looked into her lavender eyes, them holding darkness before they held light. "Aw. I can't stay mad at you, Ikuto," she cooed, grasping his arm. Ikuto tensed. His eyes were still in lock with Utau's eyes.

"Though, I'll get her back," Utau continued, squeezing Ikuto's arm. Ikuto inwardly sighed, looking forward. Tomorrow will certainly be a long day, indeed.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hello, I hope you enjoyed that. This is my first attempt on _Shugo Chara_. And obviously, I haven't looked at all the episodes yet. Maybe I should do that. Okay. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update a new chapter. I hope I can get what I wish! **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

iChara Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update in a while. But, I did say I'll update another chapter if I get 5 reviews, I would…. Ah. It's okay! I'll live! And I love this story, so why let it waste?_

_Ikuto: We have no idea._

_Amu: Yeah. That was just a dumb moment._

_Rin (Me): Ack! Aw. You guys are so mean…._

_Ikuto and Amu: Thank you!_

_Rin: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway, on with chapter 2 of _iChara!

* * *

Amu couldn't believe she was going to do this.

She had to.

For Tadase, anyway.

Amu hopped on her bed with her laptop in hand. She sighed, running a hand through her sakura-colored hair. She is going to do it. Amu Hinamori is going to use iChara. Amu sighed once more, typing in "iChara" on her homepage. Then, a page came up, asking,

"**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO ONE iChara?"**

Amu clicked yes next to the question. Another question came up:

"**ARE YOU IN SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL?"**

"What is up with all these insignificant questions?" she muttered, clicking yes again.

The last question asked:

"**WHAT WOULD YOUR USERNAME LIKE TO BE?"**

Amu mumbled, "At least that one's not so dumb."

She typed in:

"_PinkGirl."_

Hopefully, people won't figure out that PinkGirl is really Amu. After she put in her username, she clicked "next" on the page. A few moments later, there was a chat box with all kinds of usernames. They were talking about sorts of things. It all amazed Amu greatly. And she was surprised that happened.

She saw a username called:

"_KingPrince."_

Amu automatically knew that was Tadase. She couldn't let anyone know that she was on this website. Her friends would tease her to no end. Especially Kukai. But, maybe, she can tall Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was a very trustworthy friend. Amu just had to find her username. If she can, of course.

Amu read all the comments.

_**KingPrince: **__I can be the King one day! Just watch!_

_**SoccerBoy: **__That's all in your dreams, dude._

_**KingPrince: **__And being a famous soccer player isn't?_

_**LavenderFlower: **__Calm down, guys. There's no need to get rowdy over something as childish as that._

_**BabyGirl: **__She's right! Now, let's eat some cake!_

_**KingPrince: **__That's all for you, Yaya…._

_**BabyGirl: **__Yay! Bye!_

_**BabyGirl has signed out.**_

_**SoccerBoy: **__Now that Yaya is gone…._

_Here goes nothing…._

_**PinkGirl has signed in.**_

_**KingPrince: **__?_

_**SoccerBoy: **__Who's that? Never heard of the username before._

Amu gulped, feeling her face heat up. She still couldn't believe she was doing this.

_**PinkGirl: **__Well, of course you don't know who I am! I'm new, Kukai!_

_**SoccerBoy: **__Ah! How does she know my name?!_

_**LavenderFlower:**__…._

_**KingPrince: **__So, PinkGirl, you just heard of this website?_

_**PinkGirl: **__Obviously!_

_**BabyGirl has signed in.**_

_**BabyGirl: **__I'm back!_

_**SoccerBoy: **__Hey, Yaya! Apparently, there's a new girl who is Cool & Spicy. Beware._

Amu, meanwhile, was cursing at herself. Why did she have to say all those things? She was new. But, she left a bad impression on them both. Amu really is shy.

_**BabyGirl: **__Cool & Spicy? Doesn't that kinda sound like Amu-chi?_

_**KingPrince: **__Nah! Amu isn't like that anymore._

_**PinkGirl: **__Ya'll are boring. I'm going!_

_**PinkGirl has signed out.**_

Amu slammed her laptop lid down. She wanted to pull out her hair. She couldn't show her face on that website any longer. Amu just can't! That would be so troublesome. Amu glanced at her clock. It was almost time to sleep. She had to go to a concert tomorrow, after all.

Amu couldn't miss that.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello~! That's it for chapter 2! I hope to update sooner! And for right now, please, please, PLEASE __**R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

iChara Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! Now, the 3__rd__-_

_Ikuto: They only reviewed because you sounded desperate._

_Amu: I'll have to agree with Ikuto._

_Rin: Amu!_

_Amu: What?_

_Rin: Why are you never mean to Ikuto?!_

_Ikuto: Because I'm sexy!_

_Amu: Uh…._

_Rin: Anyway…. Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

It was finally Saturday afternoon as Ikuto hopped on Amu's balcony. She was already dressed with a pink shirt with a pink and red under shirt that has long sleeves. Amu also had on black jeans with her hair in pigtails, clipping her X-shaped clip in one pigtail. She smiled, graceful for the outfit she picked out. When she opened the door to the balcony, finding Ikuto waiting for her. "You ready?" he asked. Amu nodded, standing on the balcony with him.

Ikuto bent over in front of her. She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?" Amu wondered.

"I'm wanting you to get on my back," Ikuto clarified. Her face turned red.

"Why?!"

"So we can jump down here, Amu," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amu groaned, slowly sitting on his back. She felt uncertain about this. Would she be safe like this on Ikuto's back? Especially when he's jumping down from a high place?

"You ready?"

Amu shook her head, already feeling light-headed. "No."

Ikuto smirked. "Well, hold on."

"What?! Wa-"

She was cut off when he hopped off the balcony, making her scream on the way down. He was only laughing aloud. A split second later, they landed on the ground. Amu quickly got off of Ikuto's back, glaring at him. "Why did you do that, you ass?!"

Ikuto picked her up bridal style. Amu's face turned red. "Would you much rather prefer me carry you this way, Amu?"

Amu slapped his hand. He let go of her and she placed her feet on the ground. "I would 'much rather prefer' my feet to be on the ground, thank you very much," Amu retorted, crossing her arms. Ikuto smirked at her wider. She huffed, looking over.

"Oh, we better get to the concert. I don't want to miss, Utau," Amu brought up. Ikuto nodded and the two ran to the concert hall. Even though Amu wanted to be carried by Ikuto again.

Utau stared at herself in the mirror. She did _not _want a nuisance like Amu to see her concert. Though, she couldn't let Ikuto down. Utau will certainly take Ikuto away from Amu, if that's the last thing she'll do. The door opened to show her manager, Sanjo. "Utau. It's time for the concert."

Utau nodded, getting up from the chair. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

After the concert for Amu and Ikuto, Ikuto dropped her off at her house. "That was fun! Thank you, Ikuto."

Ikuto shrugged and laid on her bed. She sweat-dropped. "That doesn't give you th liberty to lay in my bed because-" But, she noticed that he was fast-asleep. Amu blinked before smiling. He, honestly, looked like a cat when he went to sleep. Amu couldn't just wake him up. But, she couldn't leave him in the room either. What should she do?

Amu sighed. She crawled on the bed, sleeping next to him, feeling his hot breath on her cheek. Amu gulped. Before a smile broke on her face. _Goodnight, Ikuto…._

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello~! That's it for this chapter! It was pretty short, but I'll make future chapters longer. Okay! Please __**R&R!**_

_Ikuto: At least now Rin doesn't sound desperate._

_Amu: Well, putting it in bold letters…_

_Rin: I can hear the both of you._

_Ikuto: Yeah. We want you to._

_Amu: That's the point._

_Rin: *Sigh* You guys are so mean to me._

_Ikuto: Yeah. Anyway! Bye!_

_Rin: No we're not done yet!_


	4. Chapter 4

iChara Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! It helped me a lot! So, on with chapter 4!_

_Ikuto: You forgot about us._

_Amu: Yeah! Why are so mean?!_

_Rin: Ack! Talk about yourselfs! And you didn't even review!_

_Ikuto: Yes we did._

_Rin: How?_

_Amu: We reviewed in our minds!_

_Rin: *Sigh* Whatever…. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA.**_

* * *

Blue eyes opened. They adverted beside him and saw a pink flare in his way. Ikuto automatically thought Amu. He smiled and yawned. He looked to her digital clock beside her bed. It was three in the morning. He should be heading home before Utau would get worried. Ikuto slid off the bed, covering Amu with the blanket. Ikuto ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the balcony door, sliding them open quietly to not wake Amu. He felt the cold wind hit his awoken face. He looked back at Amu before jumping off the balcony and walking to his house.

Amu woke up around ten o'clock and took her phone. But, she noticed that Ikuto wasn't there, beside her. She guessed that he must've went home in early morning. Amu opened the top of her phone. No messages. She decided to go on iChara. She wanted to see if anyone was on.

Amu hopped to her laptop, flipping it open. Amu went to the website, and soon, she was in a chatbox. However, no one was on. Except a user named: **MidnightBlueCat**. Amu decided to speak to this person.

_**PinkGirl: **__Hello._

_**MidnightBlueCat: **__…._

_**PinkGirl: **__?_

_**MidnightBlueCat: **__I don't talk to strangers._

_**PinkGirl: **__Me neither, but I'm still talking to you._

_**MidnightBlueCat: **__Snappy, I see?_

Amu blushed, typing:

_**PinkGirl: **__I see you're still talking to me._

_**MidnightBlueCat: **__Because it's amusing._

_**PinkGirl: **__Pervert!_

_**MidnightBlueCat: **__You have no idea…._

**MidnightBlueCat has signed out.**

_**PinkGirl: **__Well!_

**PinkGirl has signed out.**

Amu closed her laptop, crossing her arms. _I wonder who that was._

* * *

Amu was walking to school that next day. She was still thinking about **MidnightBlueCat**. She was curious about that person for some reason. She didn't know why, though. "Hinamori-san!" a call came. Amu blinked, getting out of her reverie and turned to see Tadase with Kukai.

She smiled. "What is it?"

"We had someone _new _come to our chatbox on iChara," Tadase announced. Amu felt a plunge in her stomach, knowing it was her. She scratched the back of her head.

"Really?" she asked clueless, or trying to be clueless.

Kukai nodded, frowning. "Yeah. But she was being kinds mean."

Tadase agreed, "Yeah. She was, actually."

Amu gulped. "How do you know it was a girl?"

Tadase blinked. "Her username was **PinkGirl…. **You know here by any chance, Hinamori-san?"

Amu looked over. "Not that I know of…. I don't even use iChara anyway! So, how would I know? Ha-ha…." Amu's voice sounded distant and uncertain. Tadase and Kukai narrowed their eyes.

"Okay. You don't have to act so strange, Amu," Kukai said. That's when the bell rang for class. The three ran to their classes.

* * *

Afterschool came up as Amu arrived home, seeing her father and mother filming Ami singing again. Her mother said, "Amu-chan, dinner is in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Amu nodded. "I'm not hungry."

Her mother smiled. "Okay!"

Amu rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs to put on her house clothes. Afterwards, opening up her laptop to see if **MidnightBlueCat **was on once more. However, she was cut off when the balcony doors were opened, revealing Ikuto. She blushed, thinking, _I should really lock those doors. _Amu stood up and asked, "What do you want this time, Ikuto?"

Ikuto shrugged and looked over at her laptop, smirking. "What are you doing?" Amu quickly blocked his sight from her laptop by standing in front of it.

"Get out of my business, Ikuto," Amu warned. Ikuto took her hand and twirled her so she can land on her bed. "No!" she shouted. Though, he read the website before she can pull him away.

"iChara? You are actually submitted in their?" he questioned. Amu felt embarrassed. She crossed her arms to get rid of the embarrassment.

"So? My friends wanted me to try it out."

Ikuto scoffed. "Some friends you have there…."

Amu glared. "Can you not tell anybody about this?"

Ikuto looked back at her. He stared into her honey colored eyes. "Beg," he stated simply.

"What?"

"I said beg. Beg for me not to tell anyone in Seiyo High," Ikuto clarified.

Amu gasped. "Why would I want to do that?!"

Ikuto smirked. "If you don't, I'll tell _everyone_. Your choice."

Amu narrowed her eyes. "I'll do something else. But I am not _begging_ for you to keep a simple secret like that."

Ikuto glanced up, as if thinking about what he was going to command her to do. "You'll have to kiss me."

"No!"

"Either that or beg," Ikuto said. Amu glared darkly.

"I hate it when you do that…." Amu decided to beg. She did _not _want to kiss Ikuto. "Can you please not tell anyone about me using iChara?"

Ikuto hummed. "More misery, Amu."

"Please?"

"More."

"Please?!"

"A little more?"

"Please!" she shouted, her face feeling as if it was on fire.

Ikuto laughed. "There you go."

Amu rolled her eyes, watching him walk to the balcony doors, opening them. But, he looked back at her. "By the way, Amu…. I wasn't going to tell anyone about the iChara thing anyway." He jumped off the balcony, leaving Amu to shout:

"What?!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Ha-ha!_

_Amu: Why did you do that, Rin?_

_Rin: Because you were being mean to me._

_Amu: But Ikuto was too._

_Rin: *Smile* Don't worry, Ikuto is going to get his fair share for something else in a bit. But, I think he already knows what it is, right, Ikuto?_

_Ikuto: *Glare* Don't talk to me, Rin._

_Rin: He-he! There he goes…._

_Amu: Being childish…._

_Rin: As always._

_Ikuto: No, Yaya is always childish._

_Rin: Don't get onto her! That's her natural persona; it can't be helped!_

_Amu: Yep!_

_Ikuto" Whatever._

_Rin: That was chapter 4 of _iChara! _Please __**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
